Roommate agreements
by Forbezie
Summary: Leonard is getting really annoyed with all the arguments involving the room-mate agreements. Set after season five.
1. Chapter 1

{I own nothing}

Sheldon walked over to 4B he needed to talk to Penny.

'_Knock, knock, knock' "_Penny?"

'_Knock, knock, knock' "_Penny?"

'_Knock, knock, knock' "_Penny?"

Penny surprisingly was up and on the cough. "Who is it?" She called out. "Sheldon." She walked to the door and opened. "Sheldon its 6.45, what do you want so early?" "Where's Leonard?" Penny had a confused look on her face. "I don't know. Um it's Monday right? He could be collecting mail or something." Sheldon nodded. "Sorry to bother you..." Penny nodded and closed the door.

Sheldon turned around to see Leonard entering the apartment. "Where have you been?" Sheldon questioned. Leonard turned around. "I went out." His answer had no emotion and was to the point. "It's ten to 7 in the morning." Leonard sighed and walked into the apartment. "So sue me am I not allowed out of the apartment?" Leonard sat down without thinking. "My spot!" Sheldon declared and he immediately moved. "Leonard we have work soon aren't you going to get ready?" Leonard looked at Sheldon. "I am ready... All I need to do is put my shoes on." Sheldon nodded.

It was a long day for Leonard and Sheldon at the university. There wasn't a lot that needed doing. Penny however had a lot to do. At the Cheesecake Factory there were a lot of costumers and not many staff.

When Penny got to the fourth floor she could hear Leonard and Sheldon arguing about the Room-mate Agreements. _"If you sign something then you follow it!" _Penny smiled to herself and walked to her apartment. She wondered if it was safe to go around yet. _'Only one way to find out'_ she thought. She walked over to 4A and nodded. She walked in and it was an awkward silence. "Hi Penny." Leonard said without even looking at her. "How'd you know it was me?" Penny asked as Leonard turned towards her. "You're the only person who walks in." Leonard said smiling Penny smiled at him. Sheldon wasn't in the room so she asked. "What was all that yelling about?" Leonard rolled his eyes and sighed. "Something I agreed to when I moved in." Penny nodded understanding. "What was it?" "Guess I dare you." Penny thought about it and said. "What you do on week nights?" Leonard nodded, "Really?" Penny laughed and Sheldon walked in. "Hello Penny." "Hi Sheldon, you found him then?" She asked sarcastically. "Yeah he turned up." Leonard and Penny laughed. "What is it you did turn up..?" Penny sighed. "You still haven't mastered sarcasm yet eh Sheldon?" Leonard and Penny laughed again.

Sheldon rolled his eyes and said. "So what are we having tonight?" Leonard sighed and said. "Chinese but like I said I'm going out with Penny. Aren't we?" Penny nodded. "You'll have to order it for you and Raj." Sheldon nodded and Penny and Leonard left the apartment.

**TBC...**

**{Please review}**


	2. Chapter 2

{I know this is short...}

"What are you going to do?" Penny asked Leonard, He looked up from his meal and said. "I don't know, but these arguments every night can't keep going on." Penny agreed, "There has to be a solution?" Leonard thought about it. "I don't want to give up through there has to be another solution that Sheldon can do as well as me, right?" Penny was also thinking about it but she couldn't think of anything he would be willing to do. "Oh sweetie this is Sheldon we're talking about here he can be very stubborn." Leonard sighed "You're right. He wouldn't agree to anything he doesn't want to do. There's only one thing I think I can do..."

When they got home Leonard walked in 4A followed by Penny. "Hello Sheldon, Raj." Raj smiled not being able to talk around girls without being drunk. "Hello Penny, Leonard." "Still mad at me huh?" Leonard asked Sheldon ignored him "Take that as a yes." Penny kissed Leonard on the cheek. "Goodnight Leonard." Penny said as she walked out to her own apartment. Raj left about five minutes after Penny. "Goodnight." He said before leaving. "Sheldon, sit down we need to talk." Sheldon sat down in 'His Spot' and said. "What is it Leonard?" "It's the room-mate agreements; I would like to change some of them?" Sheldon looked at him. "Well that preposterous you signed you can't suddenly change them. It's against the rules!"  
"What rules Sheldon! There aren't any rules and if there are you made them up to suit you!" Leonard shouted. Sheldon yelled back in the same tone. "Well of course there too suit me who else would they suit?" Leonard turned to him and yelled. "Have you ever considered that I wasn't happy with them?" Sheldon looked up. "If you weren't happy why didn't you speak up then!" Leonard looked shocked. "I did speak up before I went out with Penny this evening! Even she heard it!" "So Leonard what are we going to do?" Sheldon's voice had gotten a lot calmer. "There's only one solution I can think of." Leonard said. "What's that then?"

"I'm moving out..." Leonard said.

**TBC...**

**{Please review}**


	3. Chapter 3

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _"Leonard?"

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _"Leonard?"

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _"Leonard?"

"What do you want Sheldon? I'm busy." Leonard sounded annoyed. "You can't leave Leonard. How am I going to get someone who agrees to all the roommate agreements?" Sheldon asked. "I don't know Sheldon, but I wouldn't be leaving if you changed some of the agreements." Leonard was hinting at that. Sheldon didn't pick up on it. "Well how could we do that? You agreed to them so you can't change them now..."  
"Okay it was just a suggestion." Leonard said walking out of his bedroom. "I'm going to talk to Penny." Before Sheldon could answer he was out the door.

"Penny, can we talk?" Leonard asked as he entered the house. "Hey, sure sweetie what's up?" They sat on the couch "I've decided to move out of mine and Sheldon's apartment." Penny looked shocked. "I'm going to move in somewhere in town rent a flat of my own. No more agreements"  
"That's great sweetie. How'd Sheldon take it?" Leonard looked up at Penny. "You know the only thing he was worried about was not being able to find someone that would agree to all the roommate agreements." Penny looked at the door like Sheldon was there was something. "You know you should tell him that it isn't all about those agreements." "Hmm, if only that was the answer..." Leonard said. Penny kissed Leonard on the cheek. "When you going to start looking?"  
"Tomorrow..." Leonard replied. "Or is that too soon..?" Penny shook her head. "Na it's up to you when you start looking sweetie."

Two weeks later; Leonard came into his apartment and said. "Sheldon, where are you?" Sheldon walked into the front room and said. "Here I am what do you want?"  
"Sheldon, I've found an apartment and I really like it. I'm going to take it." Sheldon nodded his head. "When are you moving" He asked quietly. "I'm going to move my stuff out next week."

All of that week went really slow, Leonard was packing all his stuff away and Sheldon was trying to persuade Leonard to stay. Leonard would only stay if he realised what he did wrong which is really unlikely.

Moving day: Leonard moved all his stuff into his new apartment. "Sheldon?" He asked after knocking for he no longer lived there anymore. "Leonard... what is it you don't live here anymore?" He sounded really shocked to see him. "I came to hand you the keys."  
"Oh... Leave them in the bowl by the door on your way out." Leonard nodded and left. He went over to Penny's apartment. "Penny, that's me off now." Penny looked up and smiled. She walked over to him. She kissed him. "I'm going to miss you living over the corridor from me mind." She laughed. "You can still come over mine even though Sheldon will be over there." Leonard nodded and said. "I know. I'd better go. Bye Penny."  
"Bye Leonard..."

**TBC...**

**{Please review}**


	4. Chapter 4

Penny found it awfully quiet without Leonard around, she decided to go see him. She knocked on his door and waited for an answer. "Oh hi Penny." He seemed happy to see her. "Hi sweetie." She returned the smile. "Wow. It's big isn't it? I mean it's nice but big."  
"Yeah I really like it here no rules no agreements. I don't know why I didn't move out ages ago." Penny laughed at that remark.

Later on Howard and Raj came over to Leonard's house. "Hey guys." Penny said. Raj immediately couldn't talk. "Hey, why aren't you at Sheldon's place its halo night?" Leonard asked. Raj and Howard shrugged. "I've been trying to get out of there since forever remember when Sheldon was trying to make friends with Kripke and I was trying to get out then." Leonard nodded. "We were going to order in Chinese food you want some?" Penny nodded "Yeah it can be like old times playing halo eating takeout food." Raj and Howard both nodded.

Other the next few weeks it was good because Sheldon still ate lunch with them at the university and everything was normal. Sheldon asked Leonard. "Leonard I know you no longer live in my apartment but can you still be my transport to work?" Leonard thought about it... "No"  
Why not?" Sheldon asked. "Because you always moan about stuff and that's the whole reason I moved out..." Leonard sighed. Sheldon nodded and left the canteen.

After that it went back to Howard and Raj going to Leonard apartment all the time Penny went there most nights after work. "Like it here then sweetie?" Penny asked. Leonard nodded. "Yep I like it here I'm glad I moved out and it sorted the problems. Sheldon has a new roommate agreeing to all the agreements and can drive to work every day. So it's all good." Penny smiled and said. "That's good..."

**{Please review}**


End file.
